The Diary's
by Emma WatsonHermione Gran
Summary: Look through the eyes of the characters as they write down their most inner thoughts, feelings, hopes, and dreams in their diary's. And watch their dreams become realities.
1. Entry 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they are the property of JKR. This story is mine.

A/N: This is like a diary, I won't say who is writing you will have to pay close attention and see who you think it is. There will be hints, and you will be able to guess who they are.

The Diary's

Entry 1

Dear Diary,

I sit here looking out of the window on the train. The scenery passing by, just like so much of my life has. It seems like just yesterday I was boarding this scarlet steam engine on my first trip to Hogwarts. And now here I am, sitting in the very same compartment I met my two best friends, on my last trip to Hogwarts.

The night is falling, which means we should be arriving soon. I know my duties and I should get up to and make sure everyone is all right. Ron looks at me weird, with my Head Girl badge on my chest. I think he is jealous that Harry and I received them. But he knew it was coming. He had to, especially with the defeat of Voldemort. Harry was bound to receive the Head Boy badge.

Harry, now that is a subject! I look at him now and I find it hard to picture him the knobby kneed little boy he used to be. He has grown into such a man, and so has Ron for that matter. It seemed to me in the blink of an eye that Harry and Ron have shot up and filled out. They are no longer children; they are men and I love them both dearly.

Though I fear, in my heart of hearts that my love for one of them is growing; growing beyond that that of which I wilts allow. But alas how can you stop yourself from feeling what is real, what feels so right but yet must be wrong?

I feel the train slowing down now. Harry and I must make our rounds and give the passwords to the prefects. If only Ron would be aloud to come alone, but it is only us. I just hope that Ron doesn't feel as though he has been deserted.

Forever Yours


	2. Entry 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they are the property of JKR. This story is mine.

The Diary's

Entry 2

Dear Diary,

Rain is falling on the Hogwarts grounds as I look out the window in my dorm room. I feel very strange sitting here on my four posters bed writing in a diary. Of course this isn't my idea, it was Hermione's. She wants us all to write in our own Diary's this year and then we can look back on our last year at Hogwarts more memorably.

Honestly I find this a bit of a joke, but I won't tell her that. So I guess I will go along with it, at least for now.

But the real question is what do I right about? My thoughts, feelings, emotions? They all seem a bit personal to me. But then again who is going to be reading this but me?

I doubt I will receive much sleep tonight from a certain someone snoring next to me. In the 6 long years I have known him I don't believe I have ever had a nights sleep without hearing him snore. It's almost become a sort of melody.

6 long years we have been together; the three of us. I look at the picture of us that I have set next to my desk and it dawns on me how much we have all changed. Ron has certainly grown into himself more, and in my opinion reminds me quiet a lot of Bill, his older brother.

And then there is Hermione. WOW! Now she has changed. Her hair isn't as bushy as it used to be, and of course she got rid of the bucked teeth in our fourth year. But she has finally grown into her body. And she is gorgeous. Amazing curves that I have never seen...Now I really need to stop that thinking. She is like a little sister to me!

Or is she?

Suspiciously Yours


	3. Entry 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they are the property of JKR. This story is mine.

The Diary's

Entry 3

Dear Diary,

Our first week back has been fairly un-eventful. I caught a glimpse at Ron's diary this morning, and to my shock he hasn't even bothered to write and entry. I am so mad at him. Why does he always have to take my ideas so lightly? If he would just listen and do as I say for once everything would all work out so much better. But of course that is Ron for you. He is so pig headed and stuck in his ways. Never will admit when he was wrong!

Harry on the other hand, I have noticed is at least trying to write in his. He let me have a quick glance and from what I saw most of it looked like doodles of the snitch. But at least he is trying!

I never would have expected my Head Girl duties to be so time consuming. I find myself being stuck with barely a couple of hours to do my homework. But what worries me more, is that I don't know exactly what I want to be after Hogwarts. I have considered so many options, but none seem to really make sense, or at least make me happy. There is only one thing I can think of that I can see working on with all my heart. And that is S.P.E.W. I have taken it quiet far already. Writing letters to the ministry, organizing petitions, and events. It seems to finally be taking off, but if only I could get some more house elves involved I think it would go a lot further.

Harry and Malfoy are again at each others throats only this time Harry has his badge to wave in front of Malfoy's nose. It indeed does shut him up quickly, but I have to thunk Harry in the back of the head for abusing his powers. He can be very thick when he wants too.

Especially when it comes to girls...

Forever Yours


	4. Entry 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they are the property of JKR. This story is mine.

The Diary's

Entry 4

Dear Stupid, Ruddy, Hermione's Idea Diary,

I can't believe I am writing in a diary. And it's all Hermione's fault! God she can be so aggravating I can't stand it sometimes. "But...but Ron, it would be a most memorable cherished book when we are 100 years old!" I don't know about her but I don't plan on being alive when I reach 100. At least not with the way things are going now. Oh and she goes, "well I guess if you don't want to sniff sniff you don't have to. It will just be me and Harry, I guess. No, no it's fine. I get it!" Yeah I get it Hermione it's called G.I.L.T. T.R.I.P. and it works like a charm OBVIOUSLY!!!

So what the bloody hell am I supposed to write in this stupid piece of crap! Oh I know!!! HERMIONE IS A BIG ARROGANT BOSSY KNOWS IT ALL! Wow I feel better. Actually I do have something I could talk about I guess. Luna Lovegood. Have you noticed her lately? God look at me I act like I'm talking to the diary. I must be loosing it. I bet its Hermione's fault.

Any way, Luna has eh grown up since our 5th year. Wow she has really uhh; well she has a nice ass! I feel so strange writing this down. I normally talk to Harry about this sort of thing. It's kind of bizarre to put my feelings into words. Hmm, maybe I should of tried this sooner. Wait! Don't tell Hermione I said that. Wait! How is a Diary going to tell Hermione I said that in the first place?

Yep, you're loosin it all right!

Mentally Yours


	5. Entry 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they are the property of JKR. This story is mine.

The Diary's

Entry 5

Dear Diary,

I can not believe it; I have had the best day of my life! After Transfiguration today McGonagall called me after class. I thought "Boy oh great! What have I done now?" But to my most amazing and brilliant surprise she was smiling when she looked at me.

"Well Potter, I am getting quiet fond of that quidditch trophy sitting in my office. Make sure it stays there." It took me a couple of seconds to realize what she was talking about. And YES I have been made quidditch team captain! I can't believe it. It was so amazing. I think I am going to have practices start in 1 week. We need to train up if we want to win this year. Wow that sounds so stranger I am going to have practiced...I get to plan then! Ah this is great!

When I told Ron he was thrilled, though he seems to think that he gets to slack off a bit because of it. I told him that wasn't the case, but I know where he needs to work and he is going to work harder than ever. He kinda sulked to bed tonight though. Oh well, he will get over it. Hermione was overjoyed, but she had to ruin the moment as usual with, "But Harry how are you ever going to manage worrying about homework, your career, quidditch, and now coaching quidditch?" Wow she really knows how to put a damper on the moods doesn't she?

But I know she means well; at least I was worry free for a good 3 minutes. And of course, with Hermione's comment came Ron's. And what should have been a happy and joyous time tonight, has turned into a complete and utter disaster. I guess I should have known better. Oh well they will get over it they always do.

Your Captain


	6. Entry 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they are the property of JKR. This story is mine.

The Diary's

Entry 6

Dear Diary,

I am so exhausted, its not even funny! I got detention from Filtch on Tuesday. I didn't even do anything! But when has that stopped him? Yeah that's right never! I had to stay up and clean the halls, without magic, with a toothbrush! Can you believe it? And that wasn't the worst part. The halls where FILTHY because the Slytherins had been playing quidditch outside in the rain. I swear every ten minutes they had an excuse to come back down and muddy the ruddy hall up again! I thought I would never get it clean again.

But on the bright side as I was heading back up to the common room I ran right into someone. At first I was pissed, but then I noticed who it was and my spirits lifted considerable. Before me stood a most beautiful looking Luna Lovegood. Her hair was down and her eyes where very misty. She looked as though she had been crying. "What's wrong?" I asked her becoming a bit worried. "My... my... OH RON!" She had cried and grabbed onto me and began to sob. "My dad was in an accident, he is at Saint Mungo's!" She cried into my chest. I tried to sooth her, though I felt a bit weird standing there with her crying into my chest.

I didn't have long though, not too long after she told me this Ginny came running down the steps I had been about to go up. "Oh great what did you do. Just go away!" She yelled at me and taking Luna from my arms guided her away. I didn't even have a chance to tell her what really happened. Man girls can be confusing as hell! Ill have to tell Harry that one in the morning.

Exhaustedly yours


End file.
